


Wherein Robert Charlie Winchester takes care of Dean for the day

by livixbobbiex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple Pie Life, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Nephilim, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, first word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livixbobbiex/pseuds/livixbobbiex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, it was a terrible idea. </p><p>Dean had a new found respect for single parents because holy shit, he didn't remember it being this hard before.</p><p>(Destiel Forever fanfiction challenge prompt #31)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherein Robert Charlie Winchester takes care of Dean for the day

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt for the fanfiction challenge in the wonderful facebook group that is Destiel Forever. 
> 
> #31 Dean and Cas' child's first word

“Are you _sure_ you’re going to be okay?” Cas asked, again.

Dean would have been annoyed at Cas, but he had been just as worried the first time he’d left their son, Robbie, for longer than an hour or two. “I can handle a _day_ , Cas.”

“I know that you’re capable, but-“

Dean shut him up with a kiss. “I’m gonna be fine, Robbie’s gonna fine, we’ll live.”

Cas picked their son up and held him close. “You be a good boy for your daddy,” he kissed him on the forehead. “If you pray to me I can come back right away.”

“ _Caaaaas_ ,” Dean whined.

“You’re a bad influence,” his husband (ish, they weren’t married legally, but they were in every way that counted) said, handing Robbie over carefully.

“Baby, if you don’t get your ass out of here-“

Cas pouted at him, which was as good as cursing where he was concerned. “I will be back tonight.” With the distinct sound of invisible wings flapping, he was gone. Heaven had seemed happy to just let them exist for a while, especially since they stopped really hunting. Cas’ old friend Hannah had called asking that Cas help with something for a day. Cas thought it was probably just because half of Heaven was still scared of him.

Dean grinned. “We’re gonna have fun.”

* * *

Whatever this was, it sure as hell wasn’t fun. He hadn’t been hunting since Robbie was a few months old and could actually notice his absence, he refused be like his own dad had been. Robbie was usually a little _angel_ (in the good sense of the word), who almost never cried at all. He must have inherited that from Cas, the whole pulling a facial expression thing instead of telling people how he really felt. The general lack of complaint had lead Dean to assume that his son was content to just play with his toys, eat, sleep – normal baby things.

And Robbie had done just that, until Dean turned around for just five seconds to dig out the TV remote. Although Cas would watch anything Dean wanted to watch, he knew that the angel never quite _got_ Dr. Sexy M.D and could only ever tolerate it, so Dean was excited to finally watch it with no distraction. When he turned back, it was like the room was a enactment of Toy Story. They didn’t say anything, but they were moving independently whilst Robbie just sat there and watched.

Dean freaked out. Of course he freaked out, who wouldn’t freak out about flying toys? His rational brain, however, convinced him it was okay. The angel side of Robbie needed to develop just as well as the human side. He seemed happy and it wasn’t like he was doing anything wrong. He sat back and enjoyed the reruns.

* * *

Okay he _swore_ he’d been looking over every minute or so. Except when he looked again, the toys were strewn all over the floor and Robbie was nowhere to be found. Shit. It wasn’t anything new. The whole reason they’d moved out of the bunker was because once he started crawling, he was apparently determined to go _everywhere_ , and grab _everything_ , especially if it was dangerous. Robbie had been walking properly for a couple of months and although it was a lot easier to find him in their house (Dean dreaded the day his wings grew in), that kid was fast.

He found Robbie halfway up the stairs, apparently having climbed over the baby gate. The kid was on a mission, going faster and bolder than any other baby his age. He must have been really focused, because Robbie would usually have sensed he was being watched within a second of Dean entering the room.

Dean could have sworn that was a smirk on his son’s face, rather than a look of disappointment, when he was caught. He was probably proud that he’d made it so far. He didn’t let Robbie down, but instead carried him into the kitchen to fetch one of his sippy cup bottle things. They had about fifteen, which was too many by far, but they never seemed to get rid of them.

He carried Robbie back into the living room, sitting him on his knee on the couch. “Here’s how this is gonna go buddy, you’re going to sit here and drink, I’m going to sit here and watch Game of Thrones, and you’re not going to tell papa. You got it?”

Robbie pressed his lips together in a wide smile.

Dean got as far as Winterfell in the opening credits before a voice he recognised filled his head. _Castiel is distracted._

He pressed pause. “Tell him we’re fine, Hannah.” It was a little weird to call him Hannah, now that he’d changed vessel. Cas had told him years ago that angels usually just went by the pronouns of their vessel, feminine name or not.

_The nephilim apparently had a strong surge of thought directed at him._

Dean ignored the comment. “Don’t you angels have a weird spy vision thing up there?”

 _Yes,_ he said, _it appears that the... child is unharmed. I apologise for interrupting your rest._

“You,” Dean pointed at his oblivious son, “are gonna get me in a lot of trouble one day.”

* * *

It was good to get some fresh air, really good. Even if it was just a walk round the block, it seemed to satisfy Robbie enough that he wouldn’t try and alter or destroy anything. Instead he just stared around, like he was trying to make a mental map of the place. Dean knew he’d be real smart one day, and he wasn’t just saying that.

There was nothing extraordinary where they lived in Lawrence, just normal stuff like a bar, store, school, and stuff, and he didn’t want to walk too far away knowing how temperamental Robbie could be. Still, nice while it lasted.            

* * *

This definitely wasn’t Dean’s fault. It was lunch time and he’d assumed Robbie, who was like a bottomless pit, would be hungry enough to stay in his high chair eating whilst Dean opened the door. He wasn’t even gone long, he just bought a small box of cookies from some girl scouts and that was _all_.

Yet when he came back into the kitchen, the place looked like an episode of the Simpsons, or like a unicorn had exploded. It wasn’t even new paint; it looked like it had been that way for _months_. Robbie clapped happily, admiring his handy work. Dean was _not_ gonna let Cas find out about this. He did the only thing he could think of, he called Sam.

“He’s changed the whole kitchen.”

Dean could practically hear his brother’s bitch face. “Well hello to you too, Dean.”

“Ha, ha, no. This is serious. Robbie turned my kitchen into a rainbow so hideous even a leprechaun wouldn’t go near it.”

“He what?”

“Is there anything that will turn it back?”

Sam paused. “Have you tried asking him?”

“He doesn’t even speak yet!”

“Okay, just calm down.”

“Sam!”

His brother swallowed. “Do you want me to drive over?”

Dean panicked at the thought. “No! I swear to god, I can look after a baby for one day.”

“You’re fine, you just have to relax. You won’t be able to undo grace, I think he’s just trying to figure himself out. Nobody knows how powerful a half angel, half human is except probably him.”

“I hate it when you make sense.”

* * *

Dean spent the rest of his day painting with what he miraculously found in the garage. Robbie just sat there in his high chair, apparently happy to just watch Dean clean up his mess. This sucked, so bad. Dean spent the next few hours almost wishing he was hunting a ghost or something.

* * *

Throughout the day, Dean had changed more diapers than he could keep track of, and Robbie was definitely not hungry, so he could only guess he was tired when he started making unhappy noises. He was so relieved, having spent the last hour chasing him. Robbie was so adorable like that, letting Dean carry him up the stairs without fussing as he rested his head on Dean’s shoulder.

He was less adorable when Dean put him down in the crib and he practically started screeching. Great. Dean had to pick him up again, walking around the room in small circles. He was never usually that fussy, was he? Dean tried to think off the top of his head. Cas always let him play with his iPod before bed, right? Maybe it was a music thing.

He opened his mouth. “Carry on my wayward son, there’ll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don’t you cry no more.” Robbie didn’t stop, and he was fully crying. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

After no success, Dean was trying to remember exactly what Cas had on the iPod. Dean had bought it for him as a Christmas present, hoping to fix his knowledge of music. Instead, Cas found a love for the worst music possible so Dean never even went near the device. He’d run out of money on his account within a few days because... because... Cas had downloaded every The Black Eyed Peas album.

“Robbie likes it,” he’d defended himself. “Will. I. Am soothes him.”

Eureka! Or whatever the right word was. He just needed to try and remember shitty club music.

”I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” Dean groaned, rocking Robbie, who was still crying,  gently. “Okay, fine.” He cleared his throat. “I came up in here to rock, light a fire, make it hot, I don’t wanna take no pictures I just wanna take some shots.” Robbie had stopped crying and instead listened intently. “So come on let’s go, let’s lose control, let’s do it all night till we can’t do it no more.” Ending his silence, Robbie giggled. “People rockin’ to the sound, turn it up and watch it pound, we gonna rock it to the top until the roof come burnin’ down. Yeah it’s hot in here, the temperature has got these ladies getting freakier.” Dean paused, trying to remember the next line. “I got freaky, freaky, ba-“

Robbie started screaming at the top of his lungs.

“Okay, okay! Not a fan of Fergie! Me either, buddy.”

* * *

This was torture. He didn’t even know how it was physically possible that Robbie was still crying. What did kids even like listening to? The last time he even really talked to somebody under the age of eighteen was when that school made a musical of their lives.

They’d ended up back downstairs on the couch, since Dean was too tired to even stand after his third attempt at singing. He’d even given the kid a cookie, just in case he really was hungry! Robbie was half curled up on his chest, soaking his shirt through. That was it, Dean gave in with his last attempt.

“John and Mary, husband and wife, bringing home a brand new life. His name is Saaaaaammy and I’m big brother Dean. The perfect family, or so it seemed.”

Robbie yawned and Dean felt a blinding joy.

“The demon’s visits had begun, it believed Sam was the chosen one. It burned my mother, and it cursed my brother, leaving us in tears. On the road so far, yeah the road so far, we are in dad’s car, on the road so far.”

Dean could feel little breathy sighs against his chest that meant Robbie was finally asleep. Victory.

* * *

 

“Dean?” Cas flew straight to his husband, but hadn’t been expecting to find him asleep on the couch.

Robbie sat happily on his chest, eating what looked like a cookie. “Dada,” he pointed to Dean, and then the cookie.

Cas’ chest tightened at hearing his son’s first word. “Yes, little bumblebee, that’s your dada.”

He giggled happily, reaching for his toes.

“Let’s get you to bed.”

“Dada,” Robbie protested, reaching for Dean.

“Yes, dada too,” Cas agreed, touching his forehead to send him to bed. “You did a great job of looking after him Robbie.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs referenced in this fanfiction: 
> 
> Carry On Wayward Son - Kansas  
> The Time (Dirty Bit) - The Black Eyed Peas  
> The Road So Far - The cast of Supernatural season 10 episode 5 "Fanfiction".


End file.
